1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel instrument that is applicable to a plurality of panel instrument size standards.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are standards related to a mounting structure of the panel instrument, such as JIS (Japanese Industrial Standards) standard, DIN (Deutsche Industrie Normen) standard and ANSI (American National Standards Institute) standard. The following documents are related arts of the panel instrument: “PR201 Electric Power Monitor”, General Specifications, issued by YOKOGAWA ELECTRIC CORPORATION, No. GS77C01C01-01, October 2005, 4th Edition, P8; “UZ005 Electric Power Monitor”, General Specifications, issued by YOKOGAWA ELECTRIC CORPORATION, No. GS77C01U01-01, October 2005, 4th Edition, P8; A website of Electro Industries/Gauge Tech, “HOT NEWS PRODUCT/SHARK100” to “DOWNLOADS/SHARK100DIMENSIONS (pdf)”, “Searched on Nov. 9, 2005”, Internet <URL:http://www.electroind.com/pdf/SharkDim.pdf>.
FIGS. 4A-4E are explanatory diagrams of a configuration of the related art example, in which the panel instrument “PR201 Type Electric Power Monitor” disclosed in “PR201 Electric Power Monitor”, General Specifications, issued by YOKOGAWA ELECTRIC CORPORATION, No. GS77C01C01-01, October 2005, 4th Edition, P8, is attached to a panel based on the JIS standard. FIG. 4A is a front elevation of the panel instrument; FIG. 4B is a side elevation; FIG. 4C is a top plan view; FIG. 4D is a back elevation; and FIG. 4E is a panel cutout diagram.
The panel instrument has a front-face panel occupying size (size that occupies a part of front face of a panel) of 110×110 mm. The panel cutout is a circular hole having a diameter of 101 mm for inserting a body of the panel instrument, and a pitch of mounting holes for mounting the front-face panel of the panel instrument is 90 mm in the orthogonal X-Y direction. These values respectively satisfy a size standard of the JIS standard of C1103-1984:KW3a type.
FIGS. 5A-5E are explanatory diagrams of a configuration of the related art example, in which the panel instrument “UZ005 Type Electric Power Monitor” disclosed in “UZ005 Electric Power Monitor”, General Specifications, issued by YOKOGAWA ELECTRIC CORPORATION, No. GS77C01U01-01, October 2005, 4th Edition, P8, is attached to a panel based on the DIN standard. FIG. 5A is a front elevation of the panel instrument; FIG. 5B is a side elevation; FIG. 5C is a top plan view; FIG. 5D is a back elevation; and FIG. 5E is a panel cutout diagram.
The panel instrument has a front-face panel occupying size of 96×96 mm. The panel cutout has a rectangular hole of 92 mm, and satisfies a size standard of the DIN standard of DIN 43 700: a square of 96 mm.
FIGS. 6A-6D are explanatory diagrams of a configuration of another related art example, in which the panel instrument “SHARK100” disclosed in the website of Electro Industries/Gauge Tech, “HOT NEWS PRODUCT/SHARK100” to “DOWNLOADS/SHARK100DIMENSIONS (pdf)”, “Searched on Nov. 9, 2005”, Internet <URL:http://www.electroind.com/pdf/SharkDim.pdf> is attached to a panel based on the ANSI standard. FIG. 6A is a front elevation of the panel instrument; FIG. 6B is a side elevation; FIG. 6C is a back elevation; and FIG. 6D is a panel cutout diagram.
The panel instrument has a front-face panel occupying size of 123.19×123.19 mm. The panel cutout is a circular hole having a diameter of 101 mm for inserting the body of the panel instrument, and a pitch of mounting holes for mounting the front-face panel of the panel instrument is 85.85 mm in the orthogonal X-Y direction. These values respectively satisfy the size standards of the ANSI standard of ANSI C39. 1:4″ Round Form.
For these panel instruments of the related arts, individual casings are prepared for the individual standards such as the JIS standard, the DIN standard and the ANSI standard.
In this case, a plurality of kinds of casings has to be prepared so as to correspond to the various standards. This may make it necessary to make initial investments for the molds of the casings, etc., and to design printed boards to be placed in the casings according to the individual casings.
At the time of distribution, the preparations for the stocks of the panel instruments according to the various standards have to be made, which increases the cost.
In the related art example of FIGS. 6A-6D, moreover, a trunk section of the casing is formed to conform to the round hole of the ANSI standard and the square hole of the DIN standard. However, the front-face panel section having a display section to be arranged in the front face of the panel conforms only to the ANSI standard (a square of 110 mm). Therefore, compatibility with the panel instrument of the DIN standard (a square of 96 mm) cannot be obtained, and the panel instrument of the ANSI standard may not be able to be replaced with the panel instrument of the DIN standard.